


Spa

by alwaysastorm



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Formula One, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysastorm/pseuds/alwaysastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written during the 2012 summer break for Motorskink.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Rob always marvelled how Felipe was the one who hid it, who maintained an outward aura of restraint. It must be the racing driver in him – self-control was something that he had to have.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spa

Rob always marvelled how Felipe was the one who hid it, who maintained an outward aura of restraint. It must be the racing driver in him – self-control was something that he had to have. Rob was supposed to be more level-headed... but not when it came to this. Muggy, sleepless nights during the summer break had found him thrashing around in the sheets, going out of his fucking mind with want and need; Lucy tutting loudly as he disturbed her from her slumber.

Their rule was, had always been, _'no fucking in Maranello'_. It was too risky for both of them, and, as Rob always maintained, the work they had to do there was more important. No matter how much either of them wanted to give into their desires; no matter how much Rob had craved to push Felipe over his desk the day they had both been at the factory to work on the simulator before Belgium. They'd discussed braking points and car set-up in great detail, but Felipe's breath had been hot against Rob's cheek as he leant over to read the notes his engineer had made, and Felipe had been unable to take his eyes off Rob's reddened, slightly moistoned lips as he spoke. At first, they'd barely been able to make eye contact. They could read one another's eyes, always. And reading one another's eyes meant that each would know exactly what the other wanted desperately. But they couldn't. Because... because _no fucking in Maranello_.

Spa was different. Spa was away from home and away from the parts of their lives that didn't _completely_ revolve around F1. At racetracks, they made time when they could. After races, mostly, when the bulk of the meetings and press commitments were over. Thursday wasn't good – Felipe was with his father, and he was booked up all day with interviews and media work. Rob busied himself, studying his notes, making calls home, trying not to remember the last time he'd felt Felipe's warm skin pressed against his. Except he did remember; it had been about four hours after the Hungarian Grand Prix had ended; and it was so damn long ago now that he thought he might burst or punch something if he didn't get close to Felipe soon.

Stuck inside the garage during the practice sessions, the chance of any time alone together seemed to be slipping even further from their grasp; Rob chatting amiably to Felipe's father, trying not to reach out and tug the back of Felipe's hair or edge close enough for his thigh to brush against Felipe's shoulder as the Brazilian shrunk down low in his chair, his foot tapping impatiently – and not just from the longing of wanting to get into the car.

Finally, the wash-out that was FP2 ended, and Rob followed Felipe from the back of the garage and up the steps of the motorhome. 

"Is too cold," Felipe moaned, shoving his hands deep into his jacket pockets. He glanced backwards, catching Rob's eye. He gave a small nod, imperceptible to anyone else, but one that Rob saw and understood.

"Come on."

They knew where they were headed. With no running on track, there was no great urgency for a debrief, and they could steal a few moments in Felipe's private room. It was sparsely decorated, with Felipe's racesuits hung up beside a low black leather couch, and a table in the middle that Felipe had messily left his holdall and iPod on.

Rob shut the door and checked it was locked several times, as Felipe switched the television on, grabbing the remote and turning the volume of the music channel up just loud enough to block out any noise from outside – or in. Rob leant back against the door then moved away to remove his heavy coat, watching as Felipe took off his baseball cap and jacket. Felipe glanced momentarily at his mobile as Rob waited, and waited. Finally, Rob cleared his throat and Felipe glanced at him with the beginnings of a mischevious smirk.

"C'mere, you," Rob said lowly. "Stop being a fucking tease."

Felipe walked towards him, placing a hand squarely against Rob's chest and pushing him flat against the wall. He leaned in, taking Rob's bottom lip between his mouth and sucking it lightly before breaking away.

"Hello," Rob murmured.

"Hi," Felipe laughed.

"Missed ya."

"Me too," Felipe replied, before slipping his tongue into Rob's accepting mouth, continuing to laugh as they kissed. He slid his hands up the inside of Rob's red shirt, letting his fingers dance across the pert nipples he found there.

Rob gave an inward gasp.

"Your hands are fucking freezing!"

There was that croaky laugh again, but Rob silenced it by turning Felipe around, so it was his back against the wall, and Rob firmly in control.

"Get those overalls off," he growled. 

Felipe shrugged his arms out of his racesuit, undoing the velcro and zipper as Rob eased the driver's fireproof t-shirt up towards the top of his chest. He buried his face in Felipe's neck, fiddling with his own belt and zip as his breathing got heavier. Felipe's hands pushed his out of the way.

" _I'll_ do it."

Felipe deftly undid Rob's trousers, pushing them down slightly so his cock was released. Rob grabbed his hand, wrapping it around his length and giving a moan as he felt Felipe's icy cool palm grip his prick expertly. It was all too exciting; too much, and Rob couldn't even think of anything to calm him down and delay his orgasm once Felipe began to rub him lightly. Felipe's cold hand and the slight friction of the silky smooth skin of Rob's dick against the rough nomex waistband of Felipe's fireproof trousers was intoxicating, and Rob gave a short grunt as he came. His chest heaved up and down as he watched his spunk seep into the scarlet crotch of Felipe's overalls.

"Already?" Felipe exclaimed, his voice shaking with half-disappointment, half-laughter.

"It's been five _weeks_ , mate," Rob replied with a small shake of his head. 

Felipe held onto Rob momentarily as the Englishman got his composure back. Eventually he pulled away, collapsing down onto the sofa, trousers still undone.

"Just give me a minute, okay?"

Felipe watched Rob intently while he tore off his overalls and fireproofs, letting them drop to the floor before kicking them into the corner.

"Messy git... " Rob rolled his eyes, but smiled as he looked first at the pile of clothes, then at Felipe's naked body. Felipe licked his lips slowly and purposefully, his eyes heavy with desire as he regarded his race engineer sitting back on the leather couch, his trousers halfway down his hips and his face flushed; a sheen of sweat visible on his forehead and top lip. 

"I've been thinking about you looking like that all summer," Rob murmured lazily, beckoning Felipe over.

Felipe, half-hard, straddled Rob, his tongue plunging into Rob's mouth and his hand gripping onto the damp auburn hair at the nape of his neck. His thighs on either side of Rob's, Felipe began to gyrate gently, the head of his cock rubbing gently against the other man's. Felipe cried out softly as he felt Rob's dick thicken and harden once more; his cry interrupted as Rob plundered his mouth with his index and middle fingers.

"Suck them," he implored. "I need to fuck you."

Felipe accepted the fingers hungrily, his cheeks hollowed around the digits as he sucked and licked, emitting small noises of satisfaction at the sweaty, salty taste. Suddenly they were gone, and Felipe gasped and cursed as he felt them elsewhere; Rob preparing him, massaging him so deliciously that Felipe could hardly stand it.

"Ready," he gulped. "Rob... now, _please_."

"Fuck – you've no idea how hard you begging for it gets me," Rob hissed, gripping onto Felipe's hips as the Brazilian firstly rose up and then lowered himself down onto Rob's engorged prick.

Rob bit down on Felipe's nipple as the Brazilian rocked against him, groaning as he felt Felipe tighten around his cock, then releasing him briefly, only to squeeze him again. Rob shut his eyes, mouth hanging open as he grew increasingly out of breath; sweat running down his back, as he drove his dick in and out of Felipe. He felt himself begin to go dizzy; trying to stop his eyes from rolling back in his head so he could look at Felipe's tanned frame writhing in his lap, but it was too hot in here, and all he could feel was the weight of Felipe on him, and the orgasm building up from the very small of his back, into his balls, and along the length of his dick.

Felipe held his palm up in front of Rob's mouth, and the older man ran his tongue up its length, moistening it before Felipe placed it around his dick; saliva mingling with the pre-cum that was glistening at the head of it. 

"Dirty fucker," Rob breathed, digging his fingers into Felipe's hips even further, and bucking upwards to meet Felipe's movements.

Rob gave a heavy groan as Felipe began to make the whimpering noises he knew so well. It meant Felipe was close, and the frantic movement of his hand matched Rob's increasingly rapid and erratic thrusts.

"Harder, Rob. _Harder_."

"Can I come inside you?"

"Fuck. _Yes_."

Rob gave another thrust, crying out as he released himself inside Felipe. Felipe came messily seconds later, splattering his own hand and Rob's stomach. He fell onto Rob's chest, weak and quivering, rubbing his sticky spunk-covered hand over Rob's nipples.

"Dirty _fucker_ ," Rob repeated, panting, his voice tired but still thick with lust.

Felipe gave a soft cackle as he got his breath back. He rolled off Rob and onto the couch beside him.

"Five weeks," Rob sighed.


End file.
